Five Times Yosui Messed With the Yasha Hachishogun
by Hotarukunn
Summary: As the title says. Yosui loves to mess with people.


**Five times Yosui Messed With the Yasha Hachi-shogun**

**#1 – Kissing  
**Yosui of the Yasha loves to mess with people, especially his team-mates from the Eight Emperors. What make it so fun is the fact that they so easily go into his traps and get so annoyed; he love to see them upset. The more the merrier, or maybe the louder the more laughable. Something like that.  
So of course, he take any opportunity to mess with them, and when he see one appear right in front of him – this time in the form of Byakko and Shien (hand in hand, even, he notes) – he instantly does what his mind tells him to do.  
"Hey!" he shout loudly as they pass him. He wave his arms and grin as they turn. Then he grin even wider and skip up to them, wrap an arm around Shien's waist and lick at his cheek. The puple-haired shinobi's face flush and Byakko sputters. Then he shouts at Yosui as the yoyo-user attack Shien's mouth with lips and tongue, and Shien is frozen and unmoving.  
Then Yosui flee down the corridor and is laughing so hard that his stomach hurts and he is short of breath. He can hear that Shien still is frozen, and figures; that's the only reason he's not attacked by purple flames yet.

**#2 – Teasing  
**Yosui poked Anki's nose, and supressed a laugh as the blind boy wrinkled it slightly. He poked again, and air weezed out from behind his hand as he covered his mouth. Anki frowned and Yosui poked a third time. Yosui tug a little at Anki's hair and then start to braid it. While it's no fun that Anki just let him – alright, he hangs with Raiden of course he's used to people doing stuff like this – at least he was entertained for the moment. "Ooops~" he snickered when his fingers slipped and he finally felt Anki's attention avert to him. "I think there's some knots here~" Yosui chimed. "Might have to use a scissor to get 'em out." Anki instantly moved, and Yosui had to dodge an attack from his fellow shinobi to not get hit. Yosui laughed nervously when he saw cracks in the floor. "J-just kiddin', Anki-chan..." It's just one small, really easy to get out, want me to do it for yo-gah!"  
The moment Anki sent another punch and several shuriken at him, he decided to get the hell out of there.

**#3 – In love  
**Kurojishi is in love, obviously, and Yosui just thin it's too amusing to ask him about it. Never mind that the other blonde like one of the Fuma; their arch-enemies, it's still so damn amusing.  
He walk up soundlessly behind Kurojishi – who obviously is paying no attention, because really, isn't this guy supposed to nitice? He's a shinobi, after all. – and crouch down behind him. "Ryu~ho~" he chime into the others ear and Kurojishi jump, quickly turn towards Yosui, and blush crimson. "Wh-wh-wha-Yosui-!"  
"Yeah~! That's me~!" Yosui snickered and poked at Kurojishi's cheek, then pinch his nose and pull at both cheeks. "Someone's in love~" he tease, and Kurojishi's blush deepen. "Jishi and Ryuho, sitting in a tree~" he started to sing, then pretended to forget the lyrics. "And having sex like birds, I mean rabbits~"  
Kurojishi let out a squeak and Yosui ran.

**#4 – Falling  
**To do falling-traps was not really Yosui's style, but for some reason, he felt like doing somethign that would be blamed on Raiden. So he put up ropes through several corridors – not that he thought anyone but Kurojishi was stupid enough to not see. Well, meybe Raiden, too. – but one could always try, right?  
So deem of his surprise when he heard a crash right in front of him as he tied the rope to a pipe and their orange-haired shinobi-boy lay full length on the floor with an irritated pout on his face.  
"Shi~ranui~" Yosui snickered. "Whatch where you're going. You might get hurt if you don't~" he snickered some more, and Shiranui glared at him. "You did this, Yosui?" he said with a mutter, and Yosui shrugged. "You'd believe me if I said it was Raiden?" he tried with an innocent smile. Shiranui growled and were at him, wrestled him to the ground and then whined as Yosui made them roll around. Yosui sat up on Shiranui's stomach, then leaped away and ran away laughing as he heard Shiranui trip again and curse.

**#5 – Waiting  
**He's been waiting for almost a whole minute now. Since he finished setting out his trick, at least.  
He scowl as he see Kagerou approach, his eyes elsewhere and his mind likewise.  
"Kageroouuu! You're so laaatee!" he whine, and Kagerou frown. "I am not." he say, and wave a little with his fan. Yosui points up at the clock on the school's wall and says "yeah, right, not late at all." He taps his foot and grin when he see Kagerou's confused face. He quickly cover up the grin as Kagerou turn back to him, and the dark-haired boy raise an eyebrow. "You sure know how to change the time on clocks, Yosui." he comment, and Yosui sigh. Kagerou snap his fan shut and hit him in the head with it. Yosui whine.  
"If you had changed all the other clocks I passed on my way here, then maybe you'd had a better chance. I'm not stupid." Kagerou comment, and Yosui snicker. He put an arm around Kagerou's shoulder and stuck his tongue at him. "Well, screw you." he said and let out his somewhat cackling laugh. Kagerou smirked and shook his head. "Hm," he tapped Yosui on the head again. "not now, Yosui. You can at least try to be decent."  
Yosui giggled and decided to pull Kagerou with him to someplace more secluded. "Hai-o~"  
Well, he had been bored anyway.

* * *

_By the way, you know you're a Kamen Roder Den-O-dork when you see the time being 22:22 (or 11:11 or 00:00 or something) and you run to the door and open and close it to see if DenLiner'll show up._


End file.
